Little Brother
by Imperial Lung
Summary: Ch. 5 done finally! Blue Eyes White Dragon gets stuck with a newly created card. His little bother, I mean brother: Blue Eyes Baby Dragon!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not, have not and never will own Yu Gi Oh  
  
Little Brother  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The day was unnaturally bright in the portion of the Shadow Realm where the Duel Monsters lived.  
  
At least that was what Blue Eyes White Dragon's opinion was.  
  
The reason? He had heard a rumor. A wonderful rumor. His neighbor Red Eyes Black Dragon had told him.  
  
'They say that Pegasus has created a few new cards!' Those were Red Eyes' exact words.  
  
Who 'they' were, Blue Eyes didn't know. But, on the other hand, he didn't really care.  
  
All he knew was that one of the cards would be a fellow dragon.  
  
He hoped he'd be able to meet them. His old friend Hyozanryu had said that Lord of D. would be helping the new cards find a place in their world.  
  
Speaking of which, he had better get going. It was nearly time.  
  
He exited his cave, flapped his bluish-white wings and took to the air.  
  
Halfway to the Sogen field, he was joined by most of the dragons that lived with him on the Mountain field card. He assumed they, too, knew of the new dragon card.  
  
Blue Eyes nodded a greeting to Hyozanryu who had swept ahead of the others, his diamond wings shining.  
  
Blue Eyes noted the look of great excitement on his fellow dragon's faces. They were all eager to meet the new dragon.  
  
It wasn't long before the dragons landed in the tall grass of the Sogen field.  
  
The first thing Blue Eyes saw was that most of the Spellcaster cards were gathered there too.  
  
Blue Eyes caught Dark Magician's eyes for a fleeting moment before turning away. It wasn't that they were enemies. Just rivals.  
  
Instead, he turned his ice blue eyes to where Lord of D., Black Luster Soldier and Dark Sage were talking.  
  
"Should be soon," said Hyozanryu, gesturing at the 3 leaders.  
  
As if on cue, Black Luster Soldier spoke loudly.  
  
"As you all probably know by now,' he said, addressing the family of warriors, spellcasters and dragons clustered in the tall grass. "Three new cards have been created. One warrior, one spellcaster and one dragon. We hope that you all welcome these new additions of your families."  
  
Dark Sage raised his staff and what looked like a large darkly colored horseless carriage appeared in their midst. 


	2. Chapter 2

Little Brother  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Blue Eyes looked at the carriage expectantly. He didn't really care about the new warrior monster. Much less the spellcaster. The one he wanted to see the Dragon.  
  
The carriage door creaked open and the duel monsters feel silent.  
  
"For the new member of the warrior family," Black Luster Soldier said, breaking the silence. "Here is Celtic Guardian!"  
  
An elf in green armor stepped out of the carriage holding his sword carefully. The rest of the warrior family rushed up to him and greeted him enthusiastically.  
  
"And for the spellcaster family," said Black Luster, trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"FOR THE SPELLCASTER FAMILY," interrupted Dark Sage loudly.  
  
"And the dragon family, here are Dark Magician Baby and Blue Eyes Baby Dragon!" said Lord of D. grandly.  
  
Everyone stared at the carriage. Blue Eyes mouth was open with disbelief. Dark Magician looked frozen.  
  
Blue Eyes looked at the carriage door. Seeing nothing, he looked down.  
  
There stood two duel monsters, only about 2 feet tall.  
  
One looked like a 5 year old human child. But this child was wearing small, lavender colored replicas of Dark Magician's deep purple armor. In his right hand, he was clutching a staff almost twice as tall as he was.  
  
Blue Eyes slowly studied the dragon. He noted the same build and wings as his own. But the scales of Blue Eyes Baby were practically pure white. His eyes were also bigger and more innocent looking, but the same color as his.  
  
Lord of D. gently scooped up Blue Eyes Baby Dragon and placed him on Blue Eyes' back.  
  
Blue Eyes craned his neck around and looked at the little dragon.  
  
/Well, he IS kind of cute,/ thought Blue Eyes as he stared at him.  
  
Blue Eyes Baby Dragon bit his nose.  
  
"Cute," he muttered and shook free.  
  
Everyone but Blue Eyes, Hyozanryu and Dark Magician left, talking and laughing.  
  
As Hyozanryu and Blue Eyes lifted off together, they saw Dark Magician desperately trying to stop Dark Magician Baby from climbing up his hat. He fell over.  
  
Blue Eyes started to laugh but Blue Eyes Baby clambered up and onto his head.  
  
"Hey, you're going to fall!" said Hyozanryu, moving forward.  
  
Blue Eyes Baby wasn't listening. He spread his white wings, flapped, jumped and…fell.  
  
"Whoa!" Blue Eyes yelped and caught Blue Eyes Baby quickly.   
  
"No. Don't do that. Bad." He scolded angrily. "You understand? NEVER do tha-"  
  
Blue Eyes Baby Dragon's eyes were filling with tears.  
  
"Don't give me that look," Blue Eyes said desperately.  
  
Blue Eyes Baby whimpered softly.  
  
Blue Eyes looked away. Who could resist those innocent puppy dog eyes?  
  
"Aw, I'm not mad," he sighed and patted Blue Eyes Baby's head.  
  
"Looks like you've got a little brother," Hyozanryu teased, grinning.  
  
"Shut it," Blue eyes said, playfully whacking his friend with his tail.  
  
They had reached the mountain. Blue Eyes waved goodbye to Hyozanryu and headed for his cave.  
  
No sooner had he reached the ground, Blue Eyes Baby had leapt from his arms and ran into the cave.  
  
"Hey, come back, uh," Blue Eyes realized he didn't know what to call his 'little brother.' "Hmm, Blue Eyes Baby Dragon, huh? Okay, I'll call you Baby Blue."  
  
He grinned, proud of himself and entered the cave.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Already?!" Blue Eyes said exasperatedly and looked up to see 'Baby Blue' sitting among the remains of what had been the Horn of Light.  
  
"Baby Blue," sighed Blue Eyes.  
  
Baby Blue whimpered and Blue Eyes saw the cut on his brother's tail.  
  
"Okay, I'm taking you straight to Dian Keto," he said scooping the little dragon up.  
  
As he walked out of the cave, Red Eyes stuck his head out of the neighboring cave.  
  
"Hey, Blue Eyes! Where are you going? I thought you just got back," he called.  
  
"I'll be back," said Blue Eyes, evading the question. He took off.  
  
It wasn't far to Dian Keto's clinic. The only problem was that it was in the Yami field.  
  
The Yami field was where the spellcasters lived. This meant he might meet Dark Magician.  
  
On the other hand, Dark Magician was a pretty cautious spellcaster. The chances that he'd be at Dian Keto's were slim.  
  
So he probably wouldn't be there, right? Wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3

Little Brother  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Blue Eyes saw that Dark Magician was talking with Dian Keto. He looked cross about something. Next to him, DM Baby was clutching something in his little arms.  
  
A closer look revealed that it was a black pendant. Or at least it USED to be one. A more appropriate name for it at that moment was Green Pendant.  
  
Blue Eyes smirked.  
  
DM Baby had probably transformed the pendant with a bit of his own magic. It was probably useless now.  
  
Baby Blue spotted DM Baby and yelped out a greeting.  
  
Both Dark magician and DM Baby turned. DM Baby seemed ecstatic. Dark Magician on the other hand didn't seem at all pleased at seeing his rival.  
  
Blue Eyes and Dark Magician glared at each other. Baby Blue and DM Baby were happy, though.  
  
They approached each other with grins plastered on their faces.  
  
DM Baby looked at Baby Blue thoughtfully. After a while he smiled and put the Green Pendant over his friend's head.  
  
Surprisingly, it glowed bright green and the cut on Baby Blue's tail healed.  
  
Dark Magician and Blue Eyes stared. They hadn't realized that the pendant would actually DO something.  
  
Baby Blue took the pendant off. He handed the now normal Black Pendant back to DM Baby.  
  
"See you!" DM Baby said with a smile. His voice sounded very small.  
  
Baby Blue returned the smile and nodded.  
  
The 2 of them grabbed their guardians by the hand and led them out separate exits.  
  
Blue Eyes finally got over the shock of the power that the Green Pendant had done. He smiled at Baby Blue and lifted him onto his back.  
  
Meanwhile, DM Baby was chattering happily to Dark Magician.  
  
"See Daddy? It worked! I knew it would! Well, I know I just hitted it with my staff, but it HAD to do something right?"  
  
"Don't call me 'Daddy,'" grumbled Dark Magician and the 2 of them disappeared into the Yami field.  
  
Blue Eyes smiled when he heard this.  
  
They were halfway home when Baby Blue spoke.  
  
"Big Bwoda?"  
  
Blue Eyes turned to look at Baby Blue, slightly surprised.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"YES?"  
  
"I…"  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"I'm hungry," said Baby Blue, meekly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Blue Eyes banked left and landed on the beach of the Umi field.  
  
He set Baby Blue down on the sand.  
  
"Baby Blue, I want you to stay here, okay? Don't wander off. You could get lost. I'm going to find us some food," Blue Eyes told his brother.  
  
Baby Blue nodded and began poking at the sand.  
  
Blue Eyes went over a sand dune and dove into the sea.  
  
Meanwhile, Baby Blue had figured out how to use his attack, 'Baby Burst Stream.'  
  
He pushed some sand into a mound and blasted it with an attack.  
  
When the airborne sand had cleared away, there stood a perfectly shaped glass dome, exactly where the sand mound had been.  
  
Baby Blue grinned.  
  
A few minutes later, Blue Eyes emerged from the ocean, clutching a 7 Colored Fish in his teeth.  
  
He stepped onto the beach and trudged towards the place where he had left Baby Blue.  
  
He went over a sand dune and saw a huge glass castle (it was almost as big as him), complete with a drawbridge and turrets, on the beach.  
  
Baby Blue poked his head out of a tower window and grinned happily at him.  
  
Blue Eyes dropped the fish. 


	4. Chapter 4

Little Brother  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Blue Eyes finally got over the shock.  
  
"H-how? How did you…?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
Baby Blue hopped out the window and landed gently on the sand.  
  
"YouseebigbwodaIwaswaitinforyoutocomebackandIwantedtomakeasandcastlebutIusedmyBabyBurstStreamandthenitbecamedashinycastle!" chattered Baby Blue happily.  
  
Blue Eyes looked back just in time to see the 7 Colored Fish he had caught had managed to flop and squirm all the way back to the sea.  
  
Blue Eyes sighed.  
  
"I have to go catch lunch again," he told his brother. "Just stay in your, er, castle 'til I get back, okay?"  
  
Baby Blue nodded vigorously and began making furniture for his castle.  
  
Blue Eyes shook his head and, muttering under his breath, headed back to the water.  
  
Over at his castle, Baby Blue had managed to make a glass shelf.  
  
He smiled broadly and slid it into the spacious castle.  
  
Outside, the sun glittering off the glass castle's wall had attracted Serpent Night Dragon.  
  
Serpent Night Dragon was usually a bully and considered himself higher than all other Duel Monsters.  
  
(NOTE: I'm not saying that all Serpent Night Dragons are evil. I'm only talking about the one in my story.)  
  
He looked carefully at the castle then stuck his slender head through a window.  
  
At one wall opposite him, Baby Blue was pushing the shelf into place.  
  
Serpent Dragon slithered in the window and hovered, his wings flapping silently.  
  
He lunged.  
  
Baby Blue just managed a yelp before he found himself thrown outside and tumbling in the sand.  
  
He got to his feet and went back up to the castle, slightly covered in sand.  
  
"Hey! Excuse me!" he half-shouted half-squeaked.  
  
Serpent Dragon poked his head out the window and looked at Baby Blue lazily.  
  
"What do YOU want?" he asked.  
  
"I just wanna ask you to let me back into my castle," said Baby Blue, trying to force some defiance into his squeaky voice.  
  
"Your castle?" asked Serpent Dragon tauntingly. "I do believe this is MY castle now. So get lost."  
  
"You better get out now or, or I'll attack!" baby Blue shouted.  
  
Serpent Dragon lifted his head superiorly.  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
Baby Blue was really angry by now. He concentrated and shot a Baby Burst Stream at Serpent Dragon.  
  
Though Baby Blue took after Blue Eyes, his attack was only 2000. This couldn't defeat Serpent Dragon's attack of 2350.  
  
Serpent Dragon laughed at this feeble attempt.  
  
He slithered out of the castle and stood in front of baby Blue, looking down at him.  
  
Baby Blue fired another Baby Burst Stream at point blank range.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Serpent Dragon laughed again, louder this time.  
  
Baby Blue was about to try again when Serpent Dragon lashed out with his tail.  
  
Baby Blue was thrown backwards. He landed in the sand with a yelp a few yards away.  
  
Baby Blue whimpered, his eyes filled with tears. He watched Serpent Dragon laughing at him.  
  
Out of nowhere, an angry roar came.  
  
Baby Blue felt a breeze and something flew over him.  
  
Blue Eyes roared again and attacked Serpent Dragon with his claws.  
  
Serpent Dragon, not expecting the attack was knocked into the castle.  
  
When it registered to him that Blue Eyes was there, he turned and fled. He was so panicked that he forgot he had wings and instead, slithered rapidly across the sand.  
  
Blue Eyes sent a burst Stream after him. He missed on purpose and turned a whole sand dune to glass.  
  
Serpent Dragon skidded, slipped down the whole length of the glass dune and splashed into the water.  
  
Blue Eyes turned to Baby Blue.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked gently.  
  
Baby Blue nodded solemnly.  
  
Blue Eyes picked him up. "Good. Now about your castle…"  
  
Not long afterwards, Blue Eyes had gotten the castle hidden.  
  
It was in the Umi field, backed up against a cliff. It was halfway underwater at low tide and completely submerged at high tide. Either way, it was safely hidden.  
  
After eating a baby Double Kraken, Blue Eyes and Baby Blue headed home.  
  
They were flying over the Fissure card when a screech came out of nowhere.  
  
Blue Eyes stopped abruptly and looked around for the source of the sound.  
  
Serpent Dragon came shooting out of a cloud towards them.  
  
He and Blue Eyes collided, knocking Baby Blue off.  
  
"Big Bwoda!" he cried in alarm.  
  
Blue Eyes knew that his little brother was too young to be able to fly. He swooped down but Serpent Dragon was quicker.  
  
Serpent Dragon grabbed Baby Blue and dived down towards the Fissure Blue Eyes in hot pursuit. 


	5. Chapter 5

Little Brother  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Baby Blue squirmed feebly in Serpent Dragon's grasp but couldn't pull free. Serpent Dragon pelted closer and closer towards the crack in the ground.  
  
Blue Eyes shot a burst Stream after him but missed. /I'm coming little brother, don't worry,/ he thought desperately.  
  
Serpent Dragon hurled Baby Blue straight for the crack.  
  
"BABY BLUE!"  
  
Blue Eyes dived. He shot past Serpent Dragon who was hovering, smirking at him.  
  
"Big Bwoda! Help!" screamed Baby Blue. He was flapping desperately but his small wings didn't seem able to support him.  
  
Blue Eyes put on a burst of speed. The Fissure was so close, ready to swallow Baby Blue up as soon as he went in.  
  
At the last moment, Blue Eyes swooped and managed to grab hold onto his brother's tail. He swooped clear and landed on the ground on the edge of the Fissure.  
  
Baby Blue sniffled and ran to Blue Eyes, sobbing. Blue Eyes held him.  
  
"It's okay… I'm here."  
  
Serpent Dragon glowered from above them. "I'll get you… next time," he hissed before flying away.  
  
Blue Eyes gathered the sobbing dragon into his arms and took flight.  
  
It was already dark by the time they reached the Mountain Field. Blue Eyes alighted on the ledge outside his cave. He carefully carried his sleeping brother inside.  
  
At the back of the cave, Blue Eyes placed him on the ground. Baby Blue gave a soft contented sigh and curled up into a ball.  
  
Blue Eyes lay down next to him. Though lying down, he stayed alert and watched the cave entrance. He had had too many experiences with Serpent Dragon. There was no way he would let him hurt his brother again.  
  
Blue Eyes opened his eyes with a start. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He looked down and realized that Baby Blue wasn't with him.  
  
Panicking now, he leapt to his feet and hurried out of the cave. Only a faint line of sunlight was on the horizon. It was still early.  
  
Outside, he saw his little brother playing tag with a Baby Dragon and their neighbor Spirit Ryu.  
  
Blue Eyes let out the breath he had been holding. He poked his head into Red Eyes' cave and asked him to keep an eye on the young dragons. Red Eyes agreed and Blue Eyes set off for the Sogen field.  
  
He had been flying for about 5 minutes when he spotted a dark cloud blotting the sky. He flapped nearer and saw a large flock of birds.  
  
He sped towards them, dodged the Sonic Birds and Monstrous Birds and caught a Skull Red Bird on the wing.  
  
With breakfast hanging from his jaws, he turned around to head back. Suddenly a high pitched screech, followed by several caws cut the air. He turned and saw a battalion of Skull Red Birds diving at him.  
  
The nearest one spread its wings and gave a vicious flap in his direction. Knives flew out at him and he felt a few gouge at the base of his wing.  
  
He roared in pain and dropped his load. The others began firing knives at him too. He twisted and flapped, trying to evade them. Desperate, he fired a burst stream and wiped out a few dozen of them, but more seemed to pop up to replace them.  
  
Having no other option, he dove towards the tall grass. Seeking refuge in it, he crawled on his belly and lay quietly. Soon the cawing, flapping and clanging of knives died away.  
  
He sighed and poked his head out. He gave himself a once over. He was okay besides a few minor scratches and a cut wing. He licked the wound slightly before taking flight again.  
  
Though it wasn't long before his wing began to pain him. He wasn't even close to the Mountain field yet. Reluctantly, he landed on the outskirts of the Yami field. He folded his wings tighter to his body then usual and began walking towards Dian Keto's.  
  
He knew somewhere, the sun was probably rising, but the darkness in the Yami field remained unaffected.  
  
Blue Eyes tried not to look weak. The outskirts of the Yami field could be dangerous. He had learned that once a Koumori Dragon had wandered out here and had never returned.  
  
The streets were mostly deserted. He walked purposefully in the direction of the clinic. It wasn't far now.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?"  
  
Blue Eyes turned sharply to look at the alley on his left. Slowly out emerged a D. Human. Blue Eyes growled. He knew what he was. A dragon slayer.  
  
Footsteps on his left! He looked around. More D. Humans were emerging from the shadows.  
  
His eyes narrowed. So this was why the Koumori had disappeared. There was a gang of dragon bounty hunters.  
  
He knew that in his condition, he couldn't fight a whole mob of them. He backed away slowly. But froze when he heard more footsteps behind him.  
  
Even more D. Humans appeared. It was no use. He was trapped. 


End file.
